The Sixth Anniversary
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: A short little drabble on Justin and Austin's 6th anniversary as a couple :


A/N: Hey. I started missing Justin and Austin, so here we go! Another one. It's not really that good, but hey. It gets out my fangirly fantasies! I am aware that this sounds like the Kay commercial where the boyfriend takes his girlfriend to all the locations of their happy memories. That's where I got the idea from, so read away my pretties! There's a tiny bit of OOC too.

Warning: Adult themes, language, and extremely cheesy lines. Oh, and overwhelming cuteness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty. Or Kay. But they're both on my Christmas list.

"Baby. Wake up." I whispered into my boyfriend's ear. Justin groaned, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow and waving his hand around in attempt to slap me. I just grabbed his hands kissed each of his fingertips.

"Shuddup. You fucked me for a long time last night, I'm tired, and I'm sore. Lemme get a couple of fucking z's! " he groaned, pulling the covers over his head. I chuckled, rolling out of our bed. He was always cranky the morning after. I just hoped he remembered what day it was.

It was our 6th anniversary of being a couple. We always took turns with a big proposal each anniversary. First was him, asking to run for prom king and king with him. 2nd was me, asking him to take a trip to Italy with me over the summer before college. 3rd was him, asking me to move into Manhattan with him. 4th was me, asking him to apply for the new job at Mode. 5th was him, asking me to accompany him to London to see Betty. Now it's our sixth and I'm going to pop the biggest question there was.

I staggered into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I started pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. By the time Justin slipped in, wearing my boxers, he had a whole buffet of breakfast waiting for him.

"Happy 6th anniversary Justin!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek as he filled his plate. He giggled and slid his face so that now my lips were on his.

"You're so sweet. Thank you for breakfast, it looks so good. I can't wait for tonight. I can only imagine what your surprise is this year!" he winked, sitting down at our table.

"Me either," I muttered too silently for him to hear. We ate breakfast quickly, seeing as we both had to go to work. He went off to Mode to do fashionable things. I went off to be ensemble in Memphis.

That night, I picked Justin up from work in our shared convertible and drove to the location of our old acting class. I led him up onto the stage and took his hands in mine.

"Six years ago, we were arguing over who should get to date Lily." I started, as Justin chuckled at our foolishness. "This is where we had our first kiss." I finished, leaning over and kissing him softly, trying to recreate the moment. We stayed there for a moment, reflecting on old memories. Next, I drove him into Queens.

"Why are we going into Queens?" he asked, scrunching up his nose. I shook my head at him and pulled into his old house's driveway. "Why are we-" he asked before I shot him a glare that made him go silent. I told him to wait outside for a moment while I went inside. Hilda let me in and quickly rushed me into the kitchen.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" she asked, as Bobby and Papi huddled in. So I told them what I had in mind and ran back out. I took Justin inside, which was clear of any Suarez (but I knew they were listening in from the other room), and sat him down on the couch.

"This is where I asked you on our first real date." I stated and his eyes glowed with happiness at the memory. I led him into the hallway. "This is where Bobby found out about us." I pointed to a picture that hung on the wall of him and I dancing at Hilda's wedding. "And that was where everyone else found out." he was beaming at me. I led him into the kitchen. He cocked his head, furrowing his brows.

"We don't have a special memory here," he stated, obviously confused. I shook my head, smiling at him.

"We will." I replied softly, getting onto a knee. He was grinning ear to ear and literally shaking with excitement. "Justin, I've known you since we were sixteen and trying to deny our attraction to each other. But soon, the pressure overflowed and erupted into a love so strong that it hasn't wavered in six years." I looked straight into his eyes, which were now filled with happy tears. I then realized there were tears of my own streaming down my face. "How about we make it last forever? Justin, will you marry me?" he let out a shaky laugh.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I jumped up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned in to kiss me but Hilda, Bobby, and Papi walked in with a camera. Hilda saw our current position and rushed everyone back out. Justin laughed and pressed his lips onto mine and before we knew it, Hilda was taking a picture of our kiss. Justin jumped away, glaring at his mom. "Mom!" she blushed, as she pulled a cake out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry! You guys are just too cute. I had to capture the moment." She explained, gesturing Bobby and Papi to come in. They clapped their hands onto our back, muttering congratulations. We sat down to eat the cake (Papi wrote 'congratulations on your engagement!' on it) and we eventually called Betty to tell her the news. Throughout the whole night, Justin never let go of my hand and he even gripped it harder when we mentioned the wedding.

Because it was so late when we decided to retire, we stayed at the Suarez house for the night. Everyone traveled upstairs as Justin and I pulled out the couch bed. Once we were all settled and the lights were off, Justin snaked his arms around my waist and peppered kisses on my neck. He started sucking at the crook of my neck. I moaned but pushed him away.

"What?" he whined.

"You know when you do that it turns me on."

"I know. And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Well, we're in the middle of you're family's living room and I don't wish to wake up with a hickey on my neck." He explained. He sighed.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled, wiggling closer to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I told him, before cupping his face in my hands and kissing him.

"I can't wait for every night for the rest of our lives to be like this!" Justin said as

we separated. I smiled and held him to close to me.

"Neither can I."


End file.
